


BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

by cinnamon_sugar_cookie



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_sugar_cookie/pseuds/cinnamon_sugar_cookie
Summary: Depuis ce soir-là, où Flynn lui avait offert cette bouteille de bière, Lucy avait pris l'habitude de venir toquer à la porte de sa chambre au bunker, une bouteille de mauvaise vodka à la main. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; elle savait juste que ce n'était pas la chose à faire – et pourtant. Et pourtant, elle est là. Chaque soir. Avec Garcia Flynn.





	BEHIND CLOSED DOORS

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir. :)  
> (Et une bonne année 2019 à toutes et à tous !)
> 
> Voilà un projet de fin sur Timeless qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, alors je me permets de le partager par ici. En espérant que ce premier chapitre qui fait office de prologue puisse plaire.  
> N’hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif du moment qu’il reste constructif. :)
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu et à bientôt je l’espère. ♥
> 
> PS – il est évident que les personnages ne sont pas à moi et que je ne fais que les emprunter pour m’amuser un peu avec et écrire cette fanfiction.

Tout avait commencé ce soir-là, sur un vieux canapé tout déchiré. L’antique poste de télévision crachait le son grésillant d’une émission banale qu’elle ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder. Lucy vit simplement la bouteille de bière surgir devant ses yeux encore brouillés des larmes brûlantes qu’elle s’efforçait tant bien que mal de retenir. Le visage de Flynn se dessina lentement, comme une peinture encore inachevée. Pendant un instant, la brunette l’imagina lâcher une réflexion cinglante et mordante dont lui seul avait le secret – mais il n’en fit rien. Garcia ne faisait que lui tendre la bière, les lèvres closes et le visage figé dans une expression neutre. Alors Lucy lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n’aurait pas supporté de l’entendre tourner sa tristesse et sa colère en dérision ou bien de rire de ce qu’elle pouvait éprouver. Elle avait juste l’impression de s’enfoncer dans un gouffre sombre et glacial. Elle avait l’impression que quelqu’un lui maintenait la tête sous l’eau et qu’elle se débattait, corps et âme, pour attraper un peu d’air. En vain.

Elle comprenait la décision de Wyatt. Elle comprenait qu’il veuille laisser une chance à son couple – à son mariage, se força-t-elle à rectifier mentalement comme pour ajouter un peu plus de réalité à ses pensées entremêlées. Elle comprenait qu’il ait choisi Jessica. Lucy avait vu la douleur, la cicatrice que la mort de sa femme avait laissé sur son âme. Elle avait vu la fêlure dans le regard d’ambre. Alors, Lucy comprenait. Ou tout du moins, Lucy essayait de comprendre. Elle essayait d’accepter. Parce que c’était ce qu’elle était censée faire – accepter. Elle était censée accepter de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Wyatt, quelle qu’elle soit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait appeler ça une ‘relation’ car ils n’avaient jamais réellement mis de mots sur ce qu’ils vivaient. Ils n’en avaient pas eu besoin – ils avaient seulement désiré vivre, profiter. Et ils avaient imaginé avoir la vie devant eux. Ils avaient imaginé que tout était encore à construire et qu’ils pouvaient prendre le temps. Prendre le temps de se découvrir, prendre le temps de s’apprivoiser. Prendre le temps d’apprendre à s’aimer.

Lucy sentit son cœur sombrer un peu plus bas à l’intérieur de son corps, lourd comme du plomb. Il tomba sur son estomac, faisant remonter un goût acide de nausée jusqu’à sa bouche qu’elle tenta de noyer avec une longue gorgée de sa bière tiède. Assis juste à côté d’elle, Flynn regardait la télévision. Elle nota distraitement qu’il sirotait de façon régulière, toutes les dix secondes à peu près. Il ne disait rien, les yeux rivés devant lui. Elle se demanda un instant s’il la voyait en train de le détailler ou bien s’il l’ignorait simplement. Lucy préféra se dire qu’il ne faisait pas attention, que l’émission qui passait l’intéressait bien plus qu’elle et ses états d’âme d’enfant. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle avait appris, lentement, à ne plus le haïr pour toute la souffrance qu’il avait causée et pourtant elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il restait un peu d’appréhension, un peu de peur aussi peut-être au fond d’elle chaque fois qu’elle le regardait. Il était imprévisible. Il était un peu comme ces électrons libres qu’on ne pouvait maîtriser. La brune n’était pas certaine de savoir s’il désirait vraiment les aider ou s’il poursuivait encore son désir de vengeance. Peut-être, qu’au fond, ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Peut-être, qu’au fond, elle ne devrait pas se poser trop de questions à son sujet. Il était là, c’était sûrement tout ce qui comptait.

 

Ils restèrent assis sur le vieux canapé à boire leur bière durant une grande partie de la nuit, dans le silence le plus complet. Jamais Flynn ne parla ; jamais Lucy ne laissa échapper un seul mot. Et lorsque sa première bouteille fut entièrement vide, elle vit Garcia se lever pour lui en rapporter une autre. Toujours sans un mot. Et Lucy s’en sentit étrangement apaisée. Alanguie. Ou peut-être était-ce la bière qui rendait peu à peu ses pensées brumeuses et floues comme un paysage derrière un rideau de pluie.

 

Il avait surpris sans le vouloir la conversation entre Wyatt et Lucy. Flynn n’avait pas voulu écouter mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il y avait eu beaucoup de douleur dans la voix de la brune malgré les mots doux et tendres. Il ne comprenait pas comment Logan ne s’en était pas rendu compte. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait pas voulu s’en rendre compte – il n’avait pas voulu se rendre compte que Lucy souffrait, que Lucy aurait préféré qu’il la choisisse, elle. Ça aurait sûrement été trop difficile pour eux. Ça aurait sûrement été trop difficile pour lui. Quelque part, il parvenait à comprendre la décision du soldat. Lui-même aurait couru auprès de sa femme si elle lui était revenue. Il aurait tout abandonné sans un regard en arrière, sans l’ombre d’une hésitation si sa famille avait été en vie. Son présent n’avait plus aucun sens depuis qu’il les avait perdues. Son présent ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis qu’elles avaient disparu. Alors si la chance voulait bien lui accorder à nouveau une existence dans laquelle se trouvaient sa femme et sa fille, Flynn savait ce qu’il ferait.

 

Lorsqu’il avait aperçu Lucy, seule, misérable, comme recroquevillée sur un bout de canapé, il s’était senti désolé. Désolé pour elle, car elle ne méritait pas cette peine. Cette tristesse. Lucy Preston était une personne intelligente, altruiste. Elle avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour stopper Rittenhouse. Vivre dans ce bunker, ça n’avait jamais été dans ses projets et, pourtant, elle était là. Elle, la civile. La passionnée d’histoire. Elle était là, comme tous les autres, à vouloir sauver le monde tel qu’ils le connaissaient. Elle n’avait rien demandé. Elle n’avait rien demandé et elle avait tout perdu. Et, pourtant, elle était là.

Il n’avait pas dit un mot en lui tendant la bouteille de bière. Il n’était même pas certain de l’avoir vraiment regardée. Il n’avait pas voulu la mettre mal à l’aise – ou bien peut-être n’avait-il pas voulu voir son regard assombri de tristesse. Il avait attendu un peu, puis Lucy avait remarqué sa présence. Avait remarqué la bouteille tendue dans sa direction. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Sans doute n’y avait-il rien à dire, au fond. Flynn savait que les mots étaient superflus dans ces circonstances ; ils ne l’aideraient pas à se sentir mieux. Bien au contraire, ça ne ferait qu’agrandir la plaie que Wyatt avait ouverte malgré lui lorsqu’il avait décidé que Jessica avait sa place parmi eux. Alors Garcia décida de rester simplement silencieux. Il prit place à côté de Lucy, faisant semblant de s’intéresser à cette émission qui passait à la télévision. C’était tout ce qu’il se sentait capable de faire pour elle. Alors il resta à ses côtés, assis sur ce vieux canapé défraîchi et il ne dit pas un mot.

Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner la tête vers la brune lorsqu’il sentit son regard se poser sur lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle le regardait avec autant d’insistance comme ça. Elle était sans doute étonnée de sa présence. Méfiante aussi. C’était compréhensible. Elle se méfiait de lui – et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais elle apprendrait à lui faire confiance. Lucy apprendrait à l’apprécier – Flynn en était certain.

 

Mais pour ce soir, il était simplement là. Avec elle. Pour elle. Mais pour ce soir, il venait la sauver elle. Comme elle l’avait sauvé, lui, autrefois. Elle ne le savait pas encore, elle n’en avait même pas conscience. Mais elle l’avait sauvé. C’était à son tour désormais.


End file.
